Power in Unity
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: When the Festival of Stormy Fire comes around this year an stranger clocked warrior shows up in Ponyville along with his draconequus friend the two seek answers about the past and the warrior's father who went missing but this lets them and Twilight's friends into danger and into finding out what happened years ago is about to happen once again. Rated M: for some Violent scenes.
1. Prologue

**Power in Unity **

**Prologue Storm and Fire**

A long time ago before _Equestria had become populated there was only two Stallion in the of the lands, They ruled along side each other as the brothers of Storm and Fire the first brother was an strong and just Pegasus who ruled over the skies calling forth powerful rain wind and lighting. The other brother was a fierce and wild Unicorn covered in fire who caused the rain to dry up and the days to be hot._

_The two bother worked as one as the one would bring the rain needed for plants and life to grow and the other when time who caused the days to become warm to farther the grow of the plant but their unity was broke when the brother of fire got tired of all the rain he complained. Say all the water was making it to cold and wet putting out the fire that surrounded his body to the point it sometimes hurt him._

_ But his brother would not listen to him saying that how could something so nice be a bad thing and that his brother was most likely just overacting like he sometimes did, but this time he was not the all the rain was starting to get to him._

_So he started to challenge his brother causing the days to be long and hot to the point it was to dry out their feud went on and on to the point the one brother started to start the forests on fire saying that the warms of the fires was better than the damp coldness of the rains._

_The oldest brother seeing that the lands were in danger of the fires started and endless rain to try to put them out angering his brother more having no close the eldest fought against his own brother for many of days till the fighting ended with a very hard chose from the eldest._

_Having no other chose he used all his power and sent his brother deep within the earth where there was always fire and warmth where he thought he would always be happy. _

_With much of his power used he returned to the skies to keep up the balance of storm and fire, many peaceful years had pasted and soon Equestria__had become filled with all kinds of life from Earth ponies to Unicorns and Pegasus and all kinds of other creatures and every new year a festival his held in memory of the brothers, but most now a days call it the festival of Stormy Fire._

_ "Storm and Fire I know I have heard about this from someone else before but who was it father's friend that Griffin?" a young half changling earth pony thought to himself as he looked throw the pages of a very old book._

_ A young changling half earth pony lay upon and large rock looking at his book he had deep-set black fur with an icy blue mane and tail with torques eyes and dragonfly like wings, he worm around him a dark green clock with the shook pulled over his face and laying at his side was a sword who's blade was a strange transparent silver with gold runes running down the blade._

_ The hilt of the sword was gold with embossed with that of glowing blue gem the sword was a memento of his father's brought to him but his father's friend the Griffin, the changling earth pony looked up at the sky to see it slowly becoming night-time he sighed and closed his book putting it back in his pack as he stood up._

_ He grabbed his sword and slide the blades strap back around him as he headed back home before his mother the queen of the changlings called for him, "Father you left me with so many questions…mother has told me much about you that your and earth Stallion and that you were strong and brave and that she found you wounded in the Everfree forest"._

_ As we walked home he could not help but think who he really was and who he father was and that he wished he know him more, "…mother says I am a lot like you that I am strong-willed and always trying to do the right thing even if it gets me in trouble…but if I had one with it would be to see you again father to get to know you better as I was to young to remember you much when you left on your adventures…I know mother is going to try to stop me but I need to know more about you and myself…so I am going to leave tomorrow for Canterlot to meet this Princess _Celestia_ and ask her if she can help me find out more about you and what happened to you or to at lest let me use the royal library as ours is not as big as the one in Canterlot from what the other changlings tell me" He thought to himself as he walked up the steps into the changling castle, "I know mother will be alright without me she strong and powerful and she got the other changlings to look out for her so I know she will be fine even if she gets mad are me for wanted to go somewhere where I might not be welcomed but I got to try to get into Canterlot castle to meet Celestia she just might be my last hope for answers…"_

_Shadowolf XIII: alright i have been away for far to long because work just wanted to say this is my first MLP: FiM Fanfic personalities might be a little off but i am getting better at it so hope will have it all down soon enough._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chater1: The Clocked Traveller **

As the sun rose high over Equestria, Ponyville became filled with excitement was every pony was working together putting up banners and posters and all kinds of others things in preparation for the Festival of Stormy Fire that took place once every year in memory of the two brothers who lived along ago who brought about the rainy and hot seasons.

There would be all kinds of games and fun events including an enactment of the last battle between the two brothers. But well every pony was busy and excited for the festival there was one pony who had her head suck in an book, Twilight Sparkle was busy readying everything so could on the two brothers but to her disappointment there was not really much one them other then what most ponies alright knew of them.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she closed the last book she was looking through, "Spike take a message" she said as the young dragon got a scroll and quill ready and nodded for her to started. "Dear Princess Celestria about your ask for me to put on a history show about the two brother whom the festival celebrated for, how am I to do this when there is no history on them and what there is very little all I know and can say about them to the others is that they lived long ago contorling our weather between rain and hot seasons and that one day the two got into a fight and it ended with the youngest of the two being imprisoned in the earth somewhere" She dictated to Spike who wrote it all down as fast as he could before torching the scroll with his small green magic fire so he would go to the princess.

It did not take long for the princess to answer her back as Spike belched up a scroll as Twilight used her magic to pick it up and open it before her to read, "Dear Twilight Sparkle the festival is not starting for a few days to let everything get set up and to give time for those coming from far off to get here in time. Not much was recorded to books about the brothers as not many lived in the area back then but if you follow your heart and get out there and look around you find there are those who know more than your books ever will. The festival brings all kinds of ponies and others from all around to Ponyville so keep you head high and look around for those who stand out for they will be the ones who will know what you seek to learn".

"…how could anyone know more than what the books all tell me they would have to be older than most the history of Equestria…" Twilight sighed as he put the scroll on her desk and thought. "I guess I could not hurt to go out take a look around the festival grounds to see if there is anyone of interest yet besides ever pony is say I need to get out more often…" she added and Spike nodded.

"Yah you have not been out in a while Twilight some fresh air will help you think on what the Princess told you and who knows maybe she is right and there really are those who do know more than your books" Spike said and Twilight nodded.

"your right Spike let's go to the festival grounds and meet up with the others" she said as they both walked towards the library doors.

Meanwhile at the festival grounds the others were busy setting everything up, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were putting of banners and flyers while Pinky Pie was going over all the different games there would be, Apple Jack was going over her list of deserts for the festival and make sure she had gotten all she would need while Rearity was making sure all the decorations matched and looked perfected together.

But while everyone was busy and excited two strange wonders came into the town of Ponyville and walked throw the streets looking around, one was a younger draconequus who was not so mix and match like Discord. His front arm were both that of a lion and his back both of a dragon and even his wings matched each other of a griffin but everything was very chaotic about him even his eyes reflected that of Discords own.

The one who walked around side the draconequus well it was hard tell who are what he was other than he was a pony of some sort he wore a long dark green clock that hid most of his body and a hood that hid most of his face but his torques eyes and the bite of his face the suck out of the hood showing that he had black fur and fangs.

This clocked pony had belts that held his strange-looking sword to his side as walked for that matter why did a pony even need such a thing was a wondering warrior with his draconequus friend whom seek a place to stay for the day?

The draconequus walked happily along the road as he turned and looked at his friend "yah come on mister serious lighten up an bite!" he said and snapped his fingers calling a small cloud of bubble gum that rained ice cream into an bawl that he held out for his friend who he grinned at.

"come on you know you want some!" he laughed the other shook his head and grinned,

"you never grow up will you" he answered and the draconequus shrugged and responded

"and where is the fun and growing up I what to be young and care free forever!".

They continued walking throw the town looking around and all the other ponies,

"hey cheer up Shift I am sure the princess will know something about your father from what I hear there is not much that she dose not know" the draconequus said and smiled

"I hope so Mayhem I hope your right…I just hope we can get in to see her without causing any trouble as we are not the most normal looking pair out here" Shift answered.

The two walked along amazed at the sights of Ponyville, "wow sure is different then all the mountains and forests of the Everfree forest so much more colorful and bright and well cheerful here" Mayhem commented.

Shift nodded in agreement "yah compared to all the earth tone colors we are used to seeing so much of this is I am not sure if it's an good change or not it's almost to bright and cheerful" he said and both friends looked at each other than burst out laughing "yah right!" they said in unison.

They soon came about the festival grounds as everyone was busy setting up shift was busy looking at the banners he tilled his head from side to side as they seemed familiar to him in some way "rain lighting and fire?" he said "the two brother?" he thought to himself.

Well he was looking at the posters and banners Mayhem had walked up to Twilight Sparkle who was helping her friends out now as she had found no one of interest to ask about the two brothers, he happily walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "ahem excuse me but can I ask you a question?" he said.

Twilight turned around and looked up at him and at first was shocked and jumped back thinking he was Discord,

"Discord how did you get free so quickly!" she said as her friends herd her and came to help.

"Woah there Twilight did I just hear you say Discord?" Apple Jack asked as she looked at Mayhem who knowing who Discord was fully well was getting worried at this as Rainbow Dash flew around him.

"I don't know he looks to young to be Discord and didn't he have mismatched arms and legs and wings this draconequus got matching arms and legs and wings and is to young for Discord" Rainbow Dash said but still eyed him up and stood ready to fight.

"Please forgive me for worrying you all I know who you speak of and yes I am a draconequus and do have slightly the same powers as the one you speak of but I chose to use my powers for the amusement of others rather to then to just cause pure chaos…so if you will my name is Mayhem not Discord" he said and called his ice cream cloud back which rained ice cream for the ponies as he bowed.

"OHHH ice cream raining clouds made from bubble gum this is better than clouds made of cotton candy that rain chocolate milk!" Pinky Pie said as she ate the ice cream she was given and them some that fee from the cloud.

Twilight looked at Mayhem as she lightened up "wow I am sorry its just that the only draconequus I know is Discord you're so much different from him your nice and well have manors" she said "I am Twilight Sparkle and they are my friends…Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie and Rearity" she added.

"Howdy"

"H-hello"

"yep that's me Rainbow dash the fastest flyer in Ponyville"

"Oh Can you do other things you would be great to have at a party!"

"Pleasure to meet you Mayhem" each of them said mostly in turn as Mayhem looked at them ad scratched his head.

"so what brings you to Ponyville partner?" Apple Jack asked

"well you see me and a friend of mine have come from the Everfree Forest and are trying to get to Canterlot so we may meet with the Princess as my friend wish to ask her a few things and to use the grand library there" Mayhem answered.

"Friend so you did not come alone but where is your friend?" Twilight asked as Mayhem looked around and spotted shift looking at the banners and such "oh he is over the one in the green cloak" he told Twilight who looked over at Shift.

"Right does he always where a cloak?" she asked

"oh do not mind him he is a nice guy once you get to know him a little to serious at times but he always means well and does the right thing in the end" Mayhem answered as Rareity noticed his sword,

"oh my is an knight he has a sword" she said

"well more of a lone warrior if you ask me that is how we meet he saved my life from a dragon" Mayhem said.

"A dragon what happened!?" Rainbow asked instantly more interested now, at Mayhem sighed and started to tell his story as to how he meet Shift.

"It started with me leaving the other draconequus as I did not feel I belonged with them as I was to…different as in I did not like causing chaos and making other suffer…so I left to all behind and went off into the mountains on my own and soon found myself trapped by a dragon who thought I was after its treasure" he said.

"Arugh n-no please I am not here for your treasure I only want to pass throw into the Everfree forest!" Mayehm cried in fear as a large black dragon stood over him trapping him between a rock face.

"Lies you are after my hoard I know you are everyone who comes here is after it I know this but you shall not have it no I shall burn you before you have chance to touch it with you hands!" the Dragon roared in anger as Mayhem looked for a way to get away but there was no way the dragon used its tail and forearms to trap him.

"I do not want your hoard I just want to go on my way leave you be in peace!" he shouted up at the dragon,

"SILENT LITTLE ANNOYING DRACONEQUUS!" the Dragon growled as he rose up on his back legs ready to breathe fire upon poor Mayhem who could do nothing as his powers were still to small but just when he thought it was all over…

"Do not ever try it Dragon!" a voice called out at the dragon as a pony shrouded in a green clock and hood with a sword holstered to his side stood behind the dragon in a ready to fight stance as the dragon turned his head as smoke bellowed from his nose.

"What is this another annoying one yet this one dares to tell me what to do?" the dragon said as the clocked pony stepped forward

"Ay I do and if you know what is good for you your going to leave that draconequus alone hear me" he answered.

"Hoe dares it tell me thus I will burn you as well!" the dragon roared and turned breathing fire at the Clocked pony who's torques eyes narrowed as he leaped out-of-the-way of the fames,

"I warned you now I am going to teach you a lesson in size never matters!" he said as he charged forwards jumping and leaping here and there avoid the fire and even leaping over the dragon's massive tail and it was whip at him.

And even when the tail was able to hit him he got back up and brushed it off like it was nothing as he charged forwards to the point the dragon roared and chomped down with his head to try to bite the pony who slide jumped just out of its reach and recoiled with kick of his back lags to the dragons face who reared up and roared in anger.

The dragon thrashed about in a rage tried to crush this annoying pony who just kept out of his reach till the dragon breathed a more stranger fire blast that he could not get away from but at the last second the pony grabbed his sword in his mouth and slashed at the fire spinning back and forth cutting gaps in the fire as he got in close and sliced the dragon across the back lags causing him to snarl in pain as he fell forwards crashing to the ground.

But instead of ending the dragon's life he walked up to his wounded lags and pointed his black jagged horn at the cuts he made and healed him in a forest green aura, the dragon confused looked at him "why you heal me why you help?" he asked as the pony finished healing him as he looked up and directly into the dragons eyes.

"because I do not like hurt others even if they deserve it…" he answered this shocked the dragon who stood up and lowered his head to the pony,

"you shame me little one your size hides your true power and your heart remember yourself and what you fight for as it will take you far…and I sorry for attack you I was wrong both of you are free to pass throw my lands at any time" the dragon said as he walked off into his lair.

While Mayhem stood there mouth open at his hero unbelieving in what just happened "t-THANK YOU!" he shouted as he walked up to the pony who nodded

"I need no thanks I do what I do because I believe in doing what is right and to me what is defending those who cannot do so themselves" he said and turned and walked off

"h-hey wait up let me come with you" Mayhem shouted as he followed after him

"do you not have somewhere to be?"

"…no I left others like me because I do not fit in with them…can I come with me you saved me and I feel I need to repay you and every way I can I promise I will not be to much to worry about I can hold me only just not against dragons as well my powers are not that strong yet but I can do lots of other things!" he said and the pony knew what he meant as he had heard of the powers of these draconequus.

"I guess I could use a friend on my way to Canterlot I have gone alone I almost forget what is it like to have friends…" he said

"then I'll go with you where ever you go because I am like you alone and its no fun to be alone!" Mayhem said as the pony looked up at him and nodded.

"and that what happened the power my friend showed blow me away and after how he treated the dragon and healed him it made me think that if I went with me maybe I could find a better reason for my life instead of being just some draconequus who ends of causing chaos" Mayhem told Twilight and her friends who looked at him amazed.

"wow he was able to beat an dragon and then to just walk up to him and heal him he must be very strong and the way you talk about his sword makes it sound like it's no normal one either" Twilight said

"ah well that's just it it's not a normal sword from what he tells me its his father's sword which was given to him but his father's best friend a griffin he was told the sword had great power or but not only that but it reflected that of its masters own power my friend says she father was a great stallion who travelled the world helping those who needed his help as well as following own path in life" Mayhem said.

"Really so where is his father now?" Rearity asked and Mayhem sighed

"well umm that's why we are here and why he wants to speak with the princess his father went missing some years ago and left him with many questions as he was still very young when he was to see if the royal library has any books on his father and he has only one book that talks about his father and all he did but nothing up till the point he just vanished" Mayhem said and everyone went from looked happy to sad at his news,

"ah man poor guy I can't belief growing up without my father" Rainbow Dash replied as Twilight looked up

"I know the princess personally so I can get you into Canterlot and into see her" she said and Mayhem's eyes brightened up at this news as it was the best they had in a long time,

"really alright I will call Shift oh that's my friend's name!" he cheered as he turned around and shouted "SHIFT OVER HERE GREAT NEWS!" to which Shift looked up to see me and the others and sighed so much for remaining low but he smiled as his friend and meet and seem to made other friends alright most likely because of his personality.

Shift walked over the group, "greetings I see you have met my friend alright sorry if he has bothered or caused anyone to panic" he said

"hey I maybe a draconequus but I am a fun lover draconequus" Mayhem protested and Shift just shook his head

"so what is this great news?" Shift asked

"oh right" Mayhem said almost forgetting "this is Twilight and her friends" he added

"Nice to meet you your friend has told us much about you" she said

"yah like you saved him from a dragon" Rainbow Dash added

"and how you were nice to him but healing the wounds you caused him" Fluttershy said of course like that part as she liked people who were nice to others.

"Yes and how you're looking for your father or anything about him and how you need to enter Canterlot to meet the princess who I know in Pony so I think I can get you both into Canterlot as I used to live there and into meet her" Twilight told him.

Shifts eyes widened at this news "w-what really but why we just meet you and you would trust us enough to do this for us…that and see Mayhem has been busy saying I am all-powerful when I am really now I just do what my heart tells me and let it take me where I am needed to go" Shift said.

"Its alright I know we all just meet but seeing as how you want to meet the princess and for a good reason I am willing to do this as I know I would be like you if seek answers to questions that you might never find out" Twilight said,

"yah leave it to us we will get you up to Canterlot and to meet the Princess" Apple Jack added

"yes you will like her she is very nice and understand and knows a lot she will help you" Fluttershy added to what Apple Jack said as Shift looked around at every pony.

"t-thank I do not know what to repay such kindness that I am not used to" he said.

"Don't worry about it Shift just let us worry about the details" Rearity said

"now you must be tried and it's getting late we well all head for Canterlot in the monor but for now you can stay at my place its and Library so you might find something more about your father there" Twilight said as they all went off to Twilight's place or the night.


End file.
